


remember next time, idiot

by ninemangoes



Series: keith x lily one shot collection [1]
Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eric is a nice boss, F/M, Fluff, Food makes Lily happy, Forgetting, Jealous Keith, Keith doesn't cook dinner this time, Keith is maybe slightly possibly jealous of bran?!, Keith terrifies Bran sometimes, Keith tries to make up for his fuck-up, Keith's an old man and Lily makes fun of him for it, Lily and Keith are already dating, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life kind of?, daily life of the RIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemangoes/pseuds/ninemangoes
Summary: Lily is upset with Keith for forgetting again like the idiot he is.
Relationships: Keith Kazama Flick/Lily Hoshina
Series: keith x lily one shot collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	remember next time, idiot

**Author's Note:**

> warning: slightly nsfw/implied, no smut!

"Keith."

_When was this office so hot?_

"Keith Flick."

He looked back at his watch. _She's an hour late. God, she really wasn't kidding._

"KEITH!"

The renowned detective snapped out of his thoughts at his cry. Shamefully, it caught him off guard and scared him to the point he fell out of his chair. The porn mag he found in one of his colleagues drawers rested on his face to cover his humiliation.

"You've really been out of it today." Eric lended a hand at him while shaking his head in disappointment. "First, you fall on a flight of stairs, then you crash into a glass wall and proceed to crash into others." He noted the magazine before Keith grasped Eric's hand to help him get up. "And you already have Lily; what are you doing still reading that." As the older man stood back up, he returned it back to where he found it: in Mario's drawer. "That reminds me," Eric stared confusingly at his coworker. "Where is Lily?"

____________________________

Lily rested her face on one of her father's wooden tables to watch Koku carve the shape of a violin. Although she was born into a family of luthiers, she never cared to remember the terminology of the instrument. Nor did she actually learn how to play the violin. What is the thing that is used to play the strings called? What are the knobs on the top of the violin called? Papers upon papers of music notes rested beside her. How the hell do you read that?

Suddenly an alarm went off and Koku abruptly got up to grab a backpack and his wallet. His unfinished piece was placed carefully on the table. Lily noticed the boy finally got a phone and he then turned the alarm off.

Her father emerged from another room and told, "Have fun, Koku!"

Those words alone made the teen dash out of _Stella del Mattino._ The shop's name a reference to Ludovico Einaudi's beautiful song with the same title.

"Otoo-san (father), where's Koku going?" Lily asked in curiosity; his bright look gave her an idea though.

He scolded his son, Kai, before answering his oldest. "I think it was to see that pink-haired girl! Yina perhaps?"

"Ah." She smiled with a hint of envy then corrected him. "Yuna's a lucky girl."

Kai entered the shop with anger. "Our old man can't even remember a simple name like that."

"You brat! Come here!" Her father chased Kai with a butter knife as he was just preparing himself breakfast. The loaf of bread Koku bought from _Panetteria_ along with a few red bean buns was the family's first meal for the day.

Lily's mother emerged from inside their home to enter the portion of her husband's crafting shop. She held a plate of the red bean buns and a glass of milk just for Lily.

Lily happily took her plate. "Thank you, Okaa-san (mother)!" She also thanked Koku, in her head, for buying it this morning.

"I thought your day-offs were usually on the weekend?" Her mother asked as she sat down on Koku's seat to pick up the work he was just about to complete. "That boy sure is talented in both playing and carving." She muttered under her breath.

Lily awkwardly explained, "My supervisor let me have this day off actually. He's a really kind man." As she took a sip of her glass, the scent was unfamiliar. When a drop fell on her tongue, she knew why. In fear, she looked her mother's way and she was holding a deep frown. "Okaa-san...why does this taste like goat milk?" Her mother knew more than anyone how much Lily despised the taste.

"Why are you skipping work?" Before Lily could retaliate, her mother revealed the car keys and the RIS i.d she hid in her apron. "I got a call from one of your coworkers saying you weren't at work. They were worried, Lily. You better go right now."

"Hai, hai (yes, yes)..." Lily replied with a sigh.

"And you better not dolly around town! I'll call them back to make sure you're actually there! You hear?"

She clicked her tongue as that was exactly her plan. _Great. Now he's going to think I just said that for attention. Stupid, stupid, stupid!!_

_____________________________

"Ohayou (good morning), Keith." Kaela greeted as she passed by Keith sitting lazily in a break room filled with vending machines. His head was definitely in the clouds and she knew why. "Lily's not with you? Strange how I haven't seen her yet."

Keith thoughtlessly said, "She'll definitely come." His eyes widen when realizing he gave away a fact to Kaela.

The blonde smirked. "So you were the one who called her parents? Such an old man." His scoff was heard clearly. "Though it does intrigue me why you didn't reach her through your own cellular, Keith."

He stared daggers at her. "You know why." It wasn't a question but a statement. He didn't even need Kaela's smiling to confirm he was right. Thinking about it, Kaela is one of the only female colleagues Lily is familiar with. Knowing that girl, it wouldn't be a surprise if she rambled.

"Of course I do. Bran told me."

Now Keith was in a predicament. Whether she was kidding or not, it struck him stiff as a log. Kaela is the type to push for a certain reaction but would she lie to see said reaction? He'd say no. And that made him pissed. But Kaela wouldn't be able to tell, she isn't Lily. So unfortunately she didn't get the reaction she wanted. He scratched the back of his neck as he stood up and he then walked away.

Kaela raised an eyebrow. "You sure are calm. You should know I'm not lying."

His frown deepened when she reminded him again. _I fucking know that._

He took out his cigarette box and grabbed his lighter in his back pocket. Exiting the building, he thought his mind would be put to ease if he took one puff. But during that puff, his eyes caught the figure of Lily coming out of an unfamiliar vehicle. _That ain't her car..._ His eyebrow twitched when the driver was Bran. Brian Brandon.

From where he stood which was just above the flight of stairs, he could overhear Lily and Bran's conversation. Mostly Lily because she was just as loud as ever. When their eyes met, he rolled his eyes. And so did she, except she also stuck her tongue out at him.

Bran was carrying Lily's collection of news from last month's case and waved nervously at Keith. Lily didn't even bother acknowledging him. Her chin was held up high; her cheeks all pouty and her cheeks red for the wrong reason.

It was because of her that he couldn't rest peacefully or think straight last night and this morning. When the words slipped past his mouth, he regretted it just a bit. "Finally came to work, huh? So you were just saying all that last night? Here I thought you could keep your word on it."

She fumed; she was so angry. Volcano-erupting angry. The type of anger where she isn't shy to take it out physically. Her hand slapped onto Bran's arm and she grasped it to quickly escape from her lover's sight.

His mind that hour was only filled with what absurd acts she'll do to relieve her anger out. If it was by kissing Bran, he'll be the prime suspect of his murder case.

______________________________

It's exactly as he pictured. When he joined the rest of the team, the office was a disaster. Desks were stashed in the corner so the center of the room was practically empty. In that free space was Lily who tightly held onto a mop and came to the decision to clean the office's entire floor. Although the desks were a mess, she was thoughtful in making sure she didn't disorganize any of her coworkers belongings.

Eric entered behind Keith and he was more amazed than ticked off. He dismissed her careless act by saying, "We've had no cases lately and this office has been empty for days. It's nice of her to help with the cleaning." He suddenly left and after a couple of minutes came back with disinfectant wipes, brooms, dustpans, a spray bottle, small towels, etc.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked when Eric placed all the items he carried on a table and against the wall.

"It's cleaning day. You grab a broom, too."

_____________________________

When Keith came out of retirement, his office was cluttered with papers containing information on his sister's case and of the sort. Soon after, Lily helped organize the place. Without his word on it, she made it her office as well. It was smart of her not to waste her breath as she already knew she'd have her way.

Although she was visibly upset with him, he still found her in their office after the R.I.S team cleaned their space. She was in the midst of arranging large cases from years ago. Their entire office drowned in papers and papers and papers. Plus more and more taped on walls.

His foot hovered over a newspaper article which made him realize Lily would kick his face if he stepped on valuable information. He knocked to get her attention and of course he was ignored. "Lily, where are we going?"

Such a question confused her and she asked for clarification. "What are you talking about?"

"For lunch. We're on break."

Her ears perked up and she tried her best to contain her giddy smile. Her mother took breakfast away when finding out so she was starving that whole time. "Why are you asking me?"

"Your stomach's been singing songs. You can hear it rumbling if you're close enough."

"But I haven't been near you that much today."

"It's cause I know you well enough already."

A happy sigh came out. "Let's get ramen then." She leaped over the papers and Keith caught her. 

The older man thought she was warming up to him but that was only for a brief moment.

At least Boris was right. _You can always win Lily over with food._ He should've known better. He underestimated her love for it.

_______________________________

Over Kaela's shoulder, Lily peeked at her computer screen. Typing away an essay about today's work made her groan. "Kaelaaaaa, when will you be done?"

The blonde adjusted her glasses as they slid down her nose. "You know how fast I am at typing. Give me another 5 minutes, I promise you I'll be done."

"You better be serious." Lily got out of her seat beside her and placed down a bar of chocolate near her mouse. "I'll wait for you in the break room."

Before she could actually step out of the room, she bumped into Keith. His appearance suddenly changed. The man went from a hermit-like individual to a professional, tidied up detective. It was ironic really. Always dressed like he contributed nothing to society but is, in fact, the most renowned detective in the world.

He definitely got a trim of both his hair and beard; his hair was shorter now, exposing his facial features greatly. He was more sharp looking and for god's sake, finally the man shaved. She nagged him for days so it left her questioning why today he listened.

"Come to my place at 5." His chronic blushing came into play when she looked him up and down and still stayed silent. "....please."

Lily crossed her arms and shook her head vigorously. "To only ditch me again? No way! I'm not going to fall for that another time! You'll probably just say 'it slipped past your mind' again."

He saw that one coming yet had nothing to say back. Like a desperate cry, he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly to say, "I won't do it again."

Lily wasn't sure if she should buy it. In the back of her mind, she knew the times Keith was forgetful was never on purpose. She'll give him another chance. Lily pecked his cheek and whispered, "Surprise me good, Keith Flick. You better make it up to me."

A snort was then heard which snapped the both of them out of their world. Kaela, who was snacking on her desert, finished her report just a minute ago and couldn't find the right opportunity to admit she was done. "Save it at home, you two. Goodness, there's other people here y'know."

_______________________________

"Boris? Yes. Yes I set everything up. What- Boris, I don't have time for that now. Of course, I got her flowers. Did you just- Ok y'know what, I'll call you back after." After ending the call, Keith looked down at his dining table, his way of apologizing for all his forgetful fuckups.

God knows why that girl fell in love with him. When she entered his home, he admitted he felt nervous. And for what? They've been together for months, what is there to worry about?

All she did was stand in front of the table with nothing to say and that left him defeated. It was embarrassing enough to attempt to make dinner look remotely fancy. He knew himself Lily never cared for presentation but he still brought himself to do it; to show effort.

A planning guy? God that wasn't him at all. On a Friday, during his work shift, he swore he'd come up with places they'd go for the weekend. As a man near his middle age, that wasn't exactly his expertise. Don't even get him started with decorations.

He felt somewhat better when she smiled. "You made dinner that wasn't your usual soup?!" She mocked but she was clearly teasing.

Keith chuckled. "You think I can cook steak like that? Take a closer look."

And so she did. "No way...." She was in disbelief. "Keith, how did you get this steak?!"

He leaned into her ear to say, "It doesn't really matter, right? Just enjoy dinner."

Lily glanced his way to flash her elation. He pulled his tie so her lips can kiss his. Her hands cupped his face and with joy, she excitedly said her thanks.

The two both sat down and each grabbed their glass of wine. With a clink, Lily took a long sip before chowing down on her steak. Keith watched her with a grin as he swished his beverage in its glass.

Mouth-full, she asked, "I just don't get it. Getting a reservation to that place is a nightmare. It's never available! And we're eating this at home! And it's still so warm and juicy! How?"

"You know how I...um...forgot about yesterday's date..." His eyes averted away from hers.

She huffed. "Of course I do! You had me excited for nothing!"

"That was the day I was suppose to bring you there..." His words kept trailing off. "But....I fell asleep." Reciting last night's incident took a toll to his dignity. It was so mindless of him. Of course, she'd be so upset. "Did I make it up to you properly?"

He looked down to see her plate was half-done. Understanding Lily as an individual gave him the power to know what she'll do, what she'll say, etc. He knew he would ask her to make it up some more. One way was to give her half of his meal.

"You really did. I mean look at you; setting up the table with black roses and lit candles. You even got a stack of my favorite movies from most favorited to least. And don't think I didn't see your plan listed on a ripped sheet from a note pad hanging on the fridge." Her cheeks glowed pink and she giggled. "But you can make it up to me more by giving me half of your steak though."

Keith didn't expect the first part.

"Your chronic blushing is showing, Keith." Lily mentioned. Taking advantage of him while he's vulnerable is one of her favorite things to do, she got up from her seat to wrap her arms around his neck. His face got even more red. "Thank you, darling." She whispered while kissing his right cheek.

"Shit." Underneath his breath, he cursed.

Lily rested her chin on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Hurry up and eat." His patience was running out. "Please."

Her laughter sang in his ear like a taunting baby's cry. Smiling like a Cheshire Cat, she ran her hand over Keith's cheek. "What's the rush?"

Keith loosened his tie and clicked his tongue at her. Did he really have to explain it to her? "We have to go."

"To bed?"

"To bed."

Lily burst into louder laughter as she returned to her seat, finishing the other half of her steak. The older man also did the same. He stuffed chunks of his meal so quickly that his cheeks started to look like a bunny's. The pace he was going at when chewing his meal made it obvious he didn't care about the food. The reason he went to such lengths to get this high class steak was for Lily alone.

"Remember next time, idiot." Lily mentioned before pouting and dropping her knife and fork on one of Keith's only dish ware.

Keith still had a quarter to finish and Lily was not a fan of food going to waste. He hid the meat under a napkin and smirked lightly as she punched his arm playfully on their way to his bedroom.

"Soooooo," Lily snickered. "What exactly do you want to do?"

Keith's face turned red once again. "You already know." He muttered.

"That bad?"

"That bad."

"Then catch me." Lily suddenly disappeared into his bedroom and Keith pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You never give me a break, huh?" Silence. "Fine, I'll play your game." He threw his tie on top of his mattress and sighed. "Now where the hell did you go?"

**Author's Note:**

> there are barely any works for b the beginning :((( i'm rlly hoping they grow more popular when season 2 approaches tho. it's TOOOOOO good and omg i hope hope HOPE keith and lily are canon!! i'm trying my best to not keep them OOC (out of character)!! hope you like this one-shot series!


End file.
